An enterprise customer may subscribe to a Wide Area Telecommunications Service (WATS), e.g., a toll-free service. When a calling party calls the toll-free number, a toll-free application server determines the appropriate service logic and routes the call towards an automatic call distribution system located at the customer premise. The automatic call distribution system routes the call towards an agent. However, this approach requires each enterprise customer to implement the call management functionality at the enterprise site. For example, the call managing device at the enterprise site may route the incoming calls to various agents via a Virtual Private Network (VPN) interconnecting the enterprise customer's Local Area Networks (LANs). Hence, the enterprise customer has to dedicate resources for one or more VPNs, LANs, etc. to enable the call management functionality. Since the resources are all enterprise based, the customer is unable to share the cost of the call management platform with other enterprises. Furthermore, the enterprise customer is unable to scale up/down the number of calls that may be routed for specific durations.